


The Graveyard

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. A territorial creature ran from a scowling Reverend Amos Howell.





	The Graveyard

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

A territorial creature ran from a scowling Reverend Amos Howell after the latter protected his daughter's grave by attacking any trespasser.

THE END


End file.
